The Young and The Reckless
by K.K. Phoenix
Summary: Soap opera time? Been awhile hasn't it? Just your regular Chazz being in emoness love situations. You know how it goes, Chazz is not loved by Alexis. Yaoi pairings in possibly chapter 3. Hope it's worth your time. Please read, leave a review if you want.


****

Author's Note: I'm a total dork. I'll probably ripping off quite a few stories into one. I'm really sorry!! Really if anyone will think I'm a total ripoff!! Don't yell at me!! I just wanted to write this story, everytime I looked back at stories, they're incomplete, so yeah... Also, this story will make Chazz seem really emo on account I'm feeling a little emo right now. Some out of character personas will be exist. I'm really sorry!! Absolutely awful grammar!! I ish vewy sowwy!! Really I'm sorry! There is no LOGICAL PLOTLINE. It's all part of my inner stupidity. Oh right a disclaimer I think. I don't own this, even though it's over, I still will never own this!! Also, there are YAOI pairings!! Though not in this chapter, the pairings will start to appear in chapter 3 I think (looks at chapters ahead). Without further more...

**The Young and The Reckless**

Chapter one: A monster

o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o

A monster...

_Monster? What monster?_

Me...I'm a monster...

_Do you believe that?_

Yeah because it's true...

_Oh?_

No one sees me as someone worthy of loving...

_That's not true._

Come on look at me, I'm pathetic. No one can love a failure like me...

_Someone must love you or will love you._

No one will ever love a monster like me..I'm not good enough...A monster like me is better off dead...

**o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o**

The sunny skies above shined down on the fellow duelists outside of Duel Academy. The smiling teenages heading out with their dates either down the beach, to the dueling arena, or on romantic walks. Oh how I envied them all, the ones who weren't monsters inside. The very person that I am was destined to live alone for an everlasting eternity. A true monster like me would forever be unfulfilled and unwanted. Not a single person would ever come to accept me for who I am.

_Maybe I should go and drop dead...It would surely make people happy...Or maybe no one would care..._

Beneath a tree seemed like the perfect place for me to hide from anymore burdens. In truth I wanted to end my life, I had nothing more to live for. The heartache that stabbed me harshly made me feel like disappearing into another world, staying there safely hidden from everyone. I just couldn't comprehend why I wasn't deserving of love. Those lucky ones in the world have committed just as many sins as I have...maybe more, yet they were given the chance to find someone to experience love with.

_Love...The beating stabs..._

The first time that I'd even given love consideration was when I fell for Alexis Rhodes.

_I did love her...I thought she'd have given her love to me..._

In romantic movies, the guy usually gets the girl. Not in my case, my life is nothing even close to a fairytale...It's just worthless..

Deep inside I felt like an empty shell, simply rotting away. Love might've saved my broken soul, however it didn't happen. Maybe suicide is the best resolution to my existence.

When no one accepts your heartfelt wishes that's the time you should probably fall off the face of the earth. A point like this is where no one will reach their hand out to help you out.

"Chazz!!" came an irritating giddy voice.

That stupid voice screeched into my head like a car alarm. He waked me out of my thoughts, a part of me thanked him otherwise I'd have fallen into transe where I mightn't have awaken again. But instead of thanking him I shifted my attention to wanting him dead.

"What do you want, slacker?" I yelled. I could see that idiotic grin that makes me feel to punch him.

_How the Hell does he pop up when I don't want him near me? Which is 99.9 percent of the time._

"Let's go on a walk! You, me, Syrus and Hassleberry!! What do you say?" I quickly answered him, "Hell no!"

"Aw, Chazz. Come on..." Syrus tugged at Jaden's shirt, bringing his focus to him, "Jay, maybe um it's best...we leave. Chazz looks..like he um..wants to be alone.."

"Yeah, the pink sized shrimp is right. So go away, Jaden!" I tried to give Jaden a hard glare, yet it had zero affect on him.

_Note to self: Call a sniper on his ass. Not when the peanut idiots are watching...Yeah that's the plan..._

Hassleberry stared at Syrus's hand on Jaden's shirt, that ticked him off.

"Private, move your dad-gummed hands off the Sarge!" Syrus squinted his eyes at Hassleberry, "You have a problem with my hands?"

Hassleberry pointed out, "As a matter of fact, Private I do! Just because you known him longer don't mean you got to.." "It's because I've known him longer that I can do what I want," Syrus stuck his tongue out at Hassleberry.

The two of them started to argue over claim for Jaden. Both of them grabbed onto Jaden's arms, the game of tug of war was being played with Jaden as the rope. Either I opened my mouth to shut them up or watch them pull his arms off. The louder the idiots became I was left with no choice, as I was becoming quite annoyed.

"Shut the Hell up!! Both of you!! Shrimp-boy and Dino-freak! I've had it!!" I marched off away from them.

**o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o**

The company Jaden keeps makes me realize the reason why I'd prefer to spend time alone with myself. People like them would drive a normal person into the mental institute.

I dragged my feet up a hill far from the three musketeers or three amigos or the rice krispies dorks or whatever the Hell they were.

On the other side of the school I stood high up on a hill, my raven strands blowing in the light winds. The hot weather didn't make the cold feelings inside vanish. The pain, still apparent to me, not even watching those fools acting up could make the loneliness repair. Lost in my thoughts once more I started to ponder how many others have destroyed themselves due to this feeling.

_Who else would want to die? Who else in this world feels like I do?_

At this spot I could see the deep ocean waters. I looked down, thinking about the stragglers's lives that ended down this path. The different varieties of suicide that could've been committed were unimaginable, to try to list them all would take time.

_Drowning yourself, Shooting yourself, Jumping off a cliff, Getting hit by a sixteen wheeler truck..._

"Chazzy-dearest!!" came another annoying person's voice. I knew that it wasn't Jaden, this time it was none other than _**him.**_

I turned my head to make notice of the tall brunette, carrying a ukelele in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. I wanted to smack that smile that he was wearing.

"Atticus..." I briefly said.

"Chazzy, you're not going to commit suicide are you? Because then I'd be sad," Atticus, holding a very fake caring expression. He's not a good actor.

_Might as well play along..._

"Don't call me Chazzy! And don't act like you care. It's your damn fault that I might commit suicide. More specificially your friend _**Zane**_!!" I sulked at him.

"No Chazzy, it's not my fault." Atticus pulled out a chart from his pocket, he started to point out Zane's characteristics with his ukelele, "I can't help it that Zane's every girl's dream man. Look at him...He's so tall, goodlooking, got pretty hair, mysterious eye..."

_I'd like to have you die now...God kill him for me maybe then I'll have a piece of mind..._

"If he's so great why don't you date him?" I suggested. In my mind I pictured myself punching Atticus.

"Nah, him and me it wouldn't work out. I'm hot and he's hot. Two hot people together would make too many people jealous," Atticus said that like it were no big deal. Maybe he wanted to date Zane.

_Okay...Satan are you listening? Please kill him now..._

"Great..." I twitched at the thought of Atticus and Zane together.

Atticus handed the letter to me, "That reminds me, Chazzy-dearest. I found this letter taped to my forehead this morning. It was signed anonymous and it's for you,"

Pissed off I shouted at him, "What the Hell? You're not supposed to read letters not addressed to you!!"

"When you find letters taped to your forehead it makes you think. Like how did it get on your forehead and why is it..?"

I started to unfold the paper, "Okay, I get it. So Shut Up! Since you already read it what does it say?"

_Chazz, I need to speak with you. Tonight I'll be in the woods close to the lighthouse. I'll be alone. So please also come alone._

_signed, anonymous_

"Chazz, are you listening? It could be one of those salespersons!! Or maybe it's one of those crazy drug dealers! They might try to force you to buy their stuff!! I'll come with you!" Atticus attempting at all costs to invite himself for the ride. "No! I can take care of myself. I'll beat the person upside their head!"

_Great...now stalkers are trying to come after me...Do I have a stamp on my forehead saying "Screw me I'm so freaking lonely"?_

"One more thing, Chazzy! Remember you said you wanted someone to like you? You do remember, don't you?? Well I've fixed it all up." Atticus pulled out another piece of paper out of his pockets, handing it over to me.

"What? What the Hell is this?" I looked at paper, trying to figure out the number or word that I saw, _**"TehThunderIshHawt16789"**_ "What the freaking Hell is that?"

"It's your username. Remember when you were crying about not finding anyone to love you," Atticus said, trying to remind me.

_Actually you were crying for me...Mr. Overly Dramatic Surfer Jackass...Telling me that I'd spend the rest of my life as a virgin..._

"Well it's your username for this site called _**Match me or Screw you**_. Their motto is _**"**__Can't find a date...Well we can add your love and all your hate...And make your worst enemy into your long lost soulmate."_

_What the Hell is Atticus talking about? This damn crack-head...Wait he didn't...Oh Hell no he didn't..._

"Still confused Chazzy? Let me explain in easier words. The site will find your match made heaven soulmate!! Hee Hee!!" Atticus poked me in the forehead, before rushing off, giggling.

o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o

Author's Note: Please read and review! You have any words of encouragement? Any love? Anything you want to say, leave a review if you want. I've already planned out most of the story, which is like 16 chapters. XP It's just a matter of me actually writing down things and getting off gaiaonline. XDD


End file.
